


（LVSS）满月

by hannigramlocked



Category: lvss
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannigramlocked/pseuds/hannigramlocked
Relationships: lvss - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	（LVSS）满月

1、  
又出现了，那表情。好像发生的一切都与他无关，他只是那样淡淡的看着你，就像风，悄然经过，似乎没有留下一丝痕迹，却在人闭目沉思之时发现身上仍残留着他带有体温的泠冽香气，让人只是想这样贪婪却又平静的呼吸。  
2、  
第一次见到这表情，也是第一次遇见他的时候。那天汤姆还记得，不，他怎么会忘呢？那是他第一次见到斯内普，那也是他莫名情愫的开始。他是在经过混沌角酒吧的时候遇见斯内普的，那也许并不应该是最好的方式，但是那就是他们相遇的地方。  
混沌角是翻倒巷最肮脏的地方，权力在觥筹交错中暗自交织，欲望在昏黄交错的灯光下默默滋长。那时，汤姆才与还是魔法部法律执行司司长的密巴.巴诺聊完，走出酒吧时天已经快黑了，稀稀疏疏的雪粒开始从空气中落下，天空已经呈现出一种类似深蓝的黑，翻倒巷的黝黑斑驳的墙面几乎与天融为一体，斯内普也是。  
不远处扮相暴露庸俗的女人时不时靠近经过酒吧的男人试图与他们搭讪，她们靠此为生，出卖除了灵魂之外的一切，汤姆曾想过她们是否有过爱情，但斯内普不一样，他是如此的格格不入的站在一旁，一身黑色的袍子将他从头到脚遮了个遍，只留下半张脸，他的身体紧靠着墙，黑袍的边缘似乎已经与墙融为了一体，似乎想将自己遁于无形。  
当汤姆意识到他在干什么前他已经走到斯内普面前，他拉起了他遮住脸的斗篷，看见一双淡漠的眼睛，没有多余的感情没有多余的话语，他们就这么看着对方。  
“多少钱？”  
汤姆问道，不远处的女人们发出一声刺耳的大笑，那声音在空冷的街上回荡了几秒最后消失在黑暗的巷道之中，汤姆突然清醒，他似乎问了一件不该问的事。  
“100加隆。”他听见斯内普回答了他，在短暂的沉默之后。  
“站在外面，不应该是这个价格。”汤姆承认他是故意这样说，他把他的斗篷放下，露出了他的脸，他长得并不算英俊，却有一种让人难以抗拒的气质，那就像让巴蒂的香水，让人闻后忍不住想要顺从，沉溺。  
汤姆看见他垂下眼，咬紧了腮帮，太阳穴因为他的动作气恼地微微鼓起，睫毛微微颤抖，眼珠在眼皮下左右快速转动，似乎在与自己进行一场无意义的抗争，这持续了大概十几秒钟，最后他又恢复了一贯的淡漠，抬起眼淡淡的盯着他，骄傲却又卑微，矜持却又狼狈。他说：“我是第一次。”  
汤姆想要吻他。  
“带路吧。”

他们走在麻瓜街头，麻瓜街边店铺的红绿亮眼的灯光打在他苍白的脸上，反射出一种更加温暖的色调，他的鼻子比一般人都要高挺，在这种灯光下也显得柔和起来。冬夜的寒风带着雪花呼啸而过让他打个了激灵，几片雪花落在了他的头顶，他却一点也没有察觉，只是伸出手将被大风吹乱的头发挽在耳后，这让汤姆想起了教堂中演奏的G小调，这是一种久违的愉悦，他来会来自于冬日里霍格沃茨餐坐上甜美暖和的南瓜汁，会来自于掠过魁地奇球场吹落一地黄叶的秋风，也会来自这样短暂却又令人满足的凝视。  
一辆麻瓜车辆在他们身边无礼地鸣笛咒骂开过时汤姆忽然意识到身边让人感到温暖的小店已经消失不见，转而呈现在眼前的是一排排阴森漆黑的房屋和狭窄、凹凸不平的劣质黑砖路面，这让汤姆想起了墓地中一排排整齐排布的墓碑以及杂草丛生的小路。  
“前面就是了。”  
汤姆听见他突然开口，并开始在口袋中翻找起来，不一会便掏出了一片钥匙。

他们在一栋毫无特点房子前停下，和所有贫民窟民房一样它镶嵌在一堆堆房子中间，纸片一般薄的墙面让人在街道上就可以清晰的听到隔壁男女的吵架声和玻璃的破碎声。汤姆看向他，他似乎已经适应了这种嘈杂恶劣的生活环境，没有皱眉没有抱怨，而只是含混不清的咕哝了一声，然后拿着钥匙打开了门。  
进门的起居室并不宽敞，离门不远处就是一张榆木餐桌，桌子因为长期使用桌面上印有一个一个的杯底盘底的痕迹，边缘处已经翻出了一些木头毛边。已被烧的失去本色的壁炉里只有燃尽的黑灰和细碎的木屑，两只座垫处已经露出海绵的灰色沙发被硬生生的摆在了壁炉边显得整个房间更加的拥挤。  
“你得先付钱。”  
汤姆收回正打量着房间的目光，转而看向眼前突然打破沉默的少年，汤姆看得出，他正尽量让自己的语气平静的近乎一本正经，好像只是简单的指导汤姆列举欢欣魔药的步骤，他好像与即将发生的一切毫无关系。  
“我从不赖账。”  
汤姆从口袋中召唤出魔法口袋，拿出一小袋加隆在手中掂量了一下丢在了桌子上。钱袋的束口在撞到桌面时散开了，加隆似水一般往外流泄出来，散了半个桌子。  
斯内普盯着那小片散落出来的加隆好一会，深吸了口气后看了汤姆一眼，慢吞吞的开口：“上楼吧。”  
破旧的楼梯和年老的手风琴一般，两人每踩一下就发出一段破碎的音节，楼梯并不长，他们很快来到了房间。房间和起居室一样简单，如果要汤姆用一句话来评价那一定是没有一件多余的东西，房间里只有一个没有任何花纹的黑色衣柜，一个床头柜和一张铺着微微变色深灰色床单的双人床，简单、明了，唯一让汤姆感觉舒服的是房间里有一扇被厚重窗帘遮住的窗户和一间与卧室相连的洗漱间。  
汤姆注意到斯内普也发现了他在打量着一切，他苍白的脸因此而紧绷，眉毛有些愤怒的纠缠在一起，而黑色的眼睛里却只是涌现出几分无奈。这显然并不是什么好现象，汤姆决定是时候进入下一步了。  
“你是喜欢自己脱，还是我帮你？”  
汤姆看见斯内普在听见他的话后，脸上的一切表情都混杂成了一种难以言状的感情，它们越来越多，越来越多，最后却像一个接近极限的气球一般，噗的一声泄了气，他脸上的表情在一瞬间消失殆尽，转而只呈现一种不正常的空白。他照做了，他将黑色的旅行斗篷脱下来丢在地上，露出了好看的脖子和骨节分明的手，汤姆注意到他的手正呈现一种并不正常的红紫色，应该是因为还不会用保暖咒被冻着了，而疼痛似乎没有让他的动作减慢，他的手指灵活的解开了为数不多的扣子，露出了他苍白的微微起伏的前胸和平坦的小腹，黑色的长裤被利落的褪下露出了光洁精壮的大腿，斯内普就那样站着，赤裸着身体，下巴微抬，黑色的头发披散在肩头，他就像一尊陈列在博物馆角落的古罗马的雕塑一般，神情忧郁，比例完美，让人忍不住想要抚摸，探索其是否真实。汤姆感觉周围清冷的空气开始渐渐变得燥热起来，他松了松自己的领口，让喉结可以更加顺利地吞咽身体不由产生的津液。  
“你不脱吗？你看起来…嗯…穿了很多，需要我帮你吗。”  
斯内普的话让汤姆忍不住轻声笑了出来，他一向讨厌臃肿的衣饰，而这一切都是可以用一个温暖咒可以解决的事情，在斯内普眼中他难道臃肿到需要人帮助的地步了？接着他意识到也许是自己叠加在身上的混淆咒效力太强的原因，他考虑了一会，决定还是解开咒语，反正替他公开露面的都是马尔福，他的真面目只被少数人知晓，他现在只是个普通的嫖客罢了。  
在解开咒语之后的一段时间，也许是一分钟也许是十分钟，也许更久，他根本没有注意，他只注意到他们之间并没有因此产生多余话语，没有惊呼、没有质疑，亦没有羡慕，两人只是默默的对视，斯内普的黑色眼睛里看不出更多的表情，除了淡漠再无其他，不，也许还有一丝难以察觉的绝望。  
这是他的第一次，汤姆可以肯定，而且还可以肯定的是，他并不愿意这样。  
汤姆先一步结束了这段没有尽头的对视，他低头，看见离他非常近的床单的边角有一截不易察觉的，非常短的深灰色线头，如果不是他此时没事找事的仔细打量肯定难以发现这微不足道的瑕疵。也许他的确不应该来这，汤姆突然想到。他将盯着线头的眼睛从被角挪开，瞥了眼斯内普，发现他腹部的肌肉随着呼吸在以一种并不正常的方式微微颤抖。太奇怪了，汤姆想着，接着他意识到那是他在发抖。  
他在害怕，还是天太冷了？汤姆问自己。  
“到这来，男孩。”  
他一步一步离浴室越来越近，同时尖着耳朵探听着身后斯内普的动静，脚面落在地板上的柔软的触碰的声音，他跟上来了。  
汤姆打开浴室的门，克制住自己继续打量的冲动，而是将目光直接落在窗户下的浴缸里，看起来它似乎很久都没有用过了，整个白色的浴缸都蒙着一层厚厚的灰尘，浴缸底部的白色油漆已经泛黄开裂，而中间的位置有一圈长期没有清洗而附结的褐色污垢。  
“清理一新。”汤姆在继续观察下去前舌头就已经不受控制的提前念出了这个咒语。接着他颇为满意的看见了一个焕然一新明显干净许多的浴缸，他回头对着沉默地站在他身后的斯内普说：“进去坐下。”  
说完他向边上侧身，以无声地姿态暗示斯内普快点坐进去。斯内普抬起下巴看了汤姆一眼，眼神比较复杂，似乎分不清汤姆这样做的目的是为了侮辱他亦或者有什么奇怪的企图。  
“这个浴缸不通水，从搬进来就没人用过，是坏的。”斯内普摇了摇头，边说边一脚跨进浴缸坐下。  
“我知道了。”  
汤姆垂下眼，这浴缸明显有些小，应该不是给成年人用的，它无法让人完全舒适的伸开双腿，不过这一点反倒似乎令斯内普非常满意，因为他正可因此自然地蜷缩起身体，曲起腿并用双臂尽可能裹住自己，将令人羞赧的重要部位死死深藏其中。汤姆观察着斯内普的一举一动，魔杖不知什么时候已经滑到左手指尖，被轻轻捏住，而右手也不知在什么时候已经触到了黑色的头发并轻轻的从上至下无意识抚摸起来，这是一种久违的感觉，汤姆很久都没觉得如此放松过了。  
也许他也是一样，汤姆在心里这样想。  
但是非常可惜，坐在浴缸中的那个黑发少年正因这沉默的未知而变得过分的紧张，他的脚趾正以一种奇怪的方式纠缠在一起，偶尔松开一会，但接着却又马上会将所有的脚趾向脚心蜷缩起来。  
看来他并不喜欢这样。汤姆不舍地将手从斯内普发丝间抽离，他轻叹了一口气后又深深了吸气，感受着微凉的气体灌入肺部并充满，在短暂的屏息后，他以一种几不可闻的叹气念出了那个一直在他脑中徘徊的咒语：“清水如泉。”  
清澈透亮的水源源不断的从魔杖杖尖涌出，汤姆在心中默念了个温暖咒，并将右手伸到了水流之间感受着水流的温度。刚刚好。于是他将魔杖换到了右手并将手腕抬高，使得水流可以从后蜿蜒流过全身而不会让水迷住了眼睛。  
“放松些，男孩。圣诞节快到了，天气变冷了。”汤姆不知道他为什么会说这些，他明明从来不屑于跟传统英国绅士一般这样没话找话聊。  
然而他得到的只是少年抬起头带着明显疑惑的凝视。  
“你不喜欢说话是吗，没事，大家都不喜欢说话，大家都一样。”汤姆觉得自己蠢透了，他必须赶快结束这一切。但是在一切结束前，他还是闭上嘴比较好。  
于是汤姆开始沉默的指挥着魔杖让水不断的从少年身体的各个角度流过，他并没有用手去触碰那少年裸露在空气中的肌肤，他只是远远的让水流代替自己热诚的手掌去温暖他。他看见斯内普的身体随着水流和时间的经过变得放松起来，呈现一种正常的温暖的微红，他抱着自己双腿的手不在那样死命绷紧，而脚趾也不再挣扎，只是静静地贴在浴缸底部任由温暖的水包裹着。  
时间好像在这一刻过的格外缓慢，汤姆突然想到了月亮，浩瀚宇宙，星辰漫天时会出现在空中的满月，这时狼人会出来觅食、人鱼会倚靠着礁石歌唱，而他会希望斯内普坐在他身侧，只需要他在就行，他只想在旷野中、皓月下、夜风中这样静静地、沉静的，看着他。看着他就行。  
他想微笑。

“好了。”

水流漫过了浴池边缘滴落在汤姆的袍子上时，他惊醒过来，看见斯内普从浴缸中站了起来，全身赤裸着面对着他，一览无余，没有丝毫伪装与遮掩。他反倒有些惊慌了。  
他快速清空了浴缸中的和仍在地上蔓延着的似乎已经有了生命的流水。他看着斯内普，他赤裸的身体似乎在邀请又似乎在抗拒，他是矛盾的结合体，就像他自己一样，天生邪恶却又渴望着爱，性情残暴却又无时无刻不在探寻着温暖。  
他退却了。  
他开始动手解自己的外袍，银制扣子，一粒一粒，袍子上绣着的暗纹在灯光下清晰可见，这件袍子绝无仅有，是意大利圣安东尼亚大师为他缝制。他脱下来，把它披在了斯内普身上。  
“圣诞快乐。男孩。”汤姆如是说，他没有碰他，即使他的唇触手可及，即使他的肌肤与他之隔一层薄薄的布料。  
他幻影移形，回到了里德尔庄园。  
3、  
再次见到他，不是偶然，而是必然。汤姆这样告诉自己。他知道终有一天他们会再次相见。  
是卢修斯带着他来见自己的，年轻的贵族故作老成的讨好的告诉自己他是全英国最年轻、最优秀的魔药大师，而他的名字，叫西弗勒斯.斯内普。  
他已经认出了他，他知道他就是那个倔强又无助的男孩，而他敢打赌，他的男孩也足够聪明，也已经认出了他。  
仅仅是四目短暂的相对，一切就已经在两人之间了然。  
没有多余的话语，汤姆标记了他。他在握住他依旧瘦弱的手腕时凝视着他，而他在伸出手时却没有抬头回望他。汤姆不知为何又想到了那轮满月，但是月下只有他自己，孤独的感受着夜空中萦绕不散的冷寂香气。

4、  
他们是经常接触的，斯内普会给他送来他需要的魔药，而他则会冲他点头致谢。汤姆有时会反思自己是否应该对斯内普如此礼貌，毕竟在他的仆人们中已经传出斯内普是黑魔王最受宠的仆人之一，而这毫无疑问会使他这个混血种在纯种之中更加不受欢迎。  
他们的关系发生质的变化是在他受伤之后。而汤姆自己也不知道这变化是好，亦或者是坏。  
他是在与邓布利多的一次交战中受伤的，白胡子老头年老却未气衰，将一打恶毒的白魔法咒语丢在了自己的胳膊上。他流了很多血，仓皇的幻影移形回到里德尔庄园时看见了斯内普，他那时正按时拿着魔药坐在沙发上，等待着他回来。  
“西弗勒斯。”汤姆听见他不由自主的喊了他的教名，他突然想起他似乎还从没有喊过他的教名。  
斯内普闻声向他看去，接着腾的一下从沙发上站了起来，他的指尖因为过度用力捏着魔药瓶子而泛着惨白，他的脸也一样，不知道是因为看见了如此狼狈的自己心生快意，还是看见了滴落在大理石地板上一朵朵殷红的血花。汤姆如是想着，接着他听见斯内普来到了他身边吟唱起了莫名的咒语，他的声音低沉却极其悦耳，让人想闭上眼静下心来认真聆听。他照着心中所想而行，却被人拍疼了脸。

“醒醒，你不能睡。”

斯内普焦急的脸从微睁的眼睑投入眼底，汤姆奇怪的觉得他的表情有些不当的模糊，唯一清晰的就是那双一直盯着自己的、黑色的眼睛，汤姆可以看出它与以往不同。

“喝了它，喝了它。”

斯内普的叫喊是带着刺耳的嘶叫，他顺从的照做，要知道他愿意为他做任何事情。  
他静静地等待，他早知道斯内普与凤凰社的莉莉.波特交好，不，他知道斯内普喜欢莉莉.波特，也许斯内普加入食死徒只是为了接近他——以凤凰社的间谍的身份——而他的任务只是奉命在合适的时候毒死自己，毫无疑问现在就是那最合适的时刻。现实永远是残忍无情的，它会撕裂人最得意的伪装，仅徒留着一丝希望。汤姆不知那些最终惨死其手下的人是否也对他报着那虚无缥缈的可笑希望，也许他们并不会，汤姆不清楚，也不在乎，他只知道在面对斯内普时他将永怀希望。  
眼前的一切开始变得清明，耳边的混乱冗杂的声音渐渐消退转为单调的耳鸣，他睁开眼，看见斯内普皱着眉头，愤怒的看着自己，他想抬手抚平他眉间的褶皱，却发现他正躺在斯内普怀里，而他的手正因为疼痛而难以抬起。

“我怎么了。”

“你快死了。”

“你为什么救我？”

“你说什么蠢话！”

汤姆突然笑了，他从没见过除了淡漠之外的其他感情出现在斯内普脸上，而现在他发现斯内普正在生气，无法安慰好的那种。

“我觉得我好了。”

“你才喝下补血剂不到十分钟！”

“是的，我好了。”

“补血剂至少要十五分钟才会开始发挥药效！”

汤姆努力挣扎着从斯内普怀里起来，却发现耳边又响起了儿时孤儿院孩童的哭喊声与不知来自何处的尖叫，他烦躁的抓起斯内普的手，然后幻影移形将两人摔到了床上。

“你疯了？！你不知道你伤的有多严……”

安静！汤姆在心中咆哮，并吻上了那吵闹的嘴，声音消失了，萦绕在房间中的是可以让人忘记一切的宁静，令人感到熟悉、舒适的宁静。这种宁静只有在孤独时才会出现，让人不由自主卸下所有伪装，让人不由自主的顺应内心深处的莫名指令，想要靠近，想要占有，想要亲吻，他开始用嘴唇厮磨斯内普的，并渴求身下人给予他所期待的回应。  
一声无可奈何的轻叹从身下人胸腔流露而出。汤姆感觉到一阵淡淡的雪松味，接着才意识到那是斯内普的舌头。  
他一时不知道该如何回应，他无法判断这是否真实，也许他的确失血过多濒临死亡，该死的邓布利多，不，梅林保佑邓布利多，没想到这老头竟然在他临死前还大发慈悲的让他见到斯内普。  
而现在，他感受到斯内普灵巧的舌头在缠绕着他的，青涩的邀请它与之共舞。汤姆一直认为人可以保守住所有的秘密，却无法克制住自己的行为。  
汤姆知道，他知晓了了一个秘密，那个秘密是一直被斯内普刻意掩藏，同时也是被自己忽略的，但是在此时是再明显不过的一个事实。  
是的，他知道了，他知道他渴望着斯内普，而斯内普也渴望着他。那渴望比欲望更原始，却又比爱更真实，那是一种想要彼此占有的冲动。  
他用尽全部力气回吻斯内普，行为才代表着真实，不是吗？  
他们相互褪下彼此的衣服，没有多余的动作，没有弄疼彼此，也没有让彼此感到任何不适，即使他们从未为对方如此这样做过。  
汤姆用嘴唇虔诚的亲吻舔舐斯内普苍白却细腻的肌肤，描绘它应有的模样，并在上面留下无法消去的，属于自己的痕迹，而斯内普则为此颤抖，呻吟并为汤姆张开双腿，迎接着汤姆灼热的欲望挤进它狭窄的灵魂，并与它融为一体，他们的发丝粘腻着汗水缠绕在一起，他们的双手纠缠着难以分开，他们彼此愉悦，相互满足，并最终喘息着到达了高潮。

5、  
汤姆一直认为，也许一切就应该在那时结束，但是命运的脚步却又从未停歇。  
他们走走停停，分开却又相遇，最后到了现在这般模样。  
汤姆坐在王座之上，他的骨骼是父亲遗骨所造，他身体里流淌着的是他仇敌的鲜血，而他的灵魂却永远只属于他。  
而斯内普，是的他的男孩，还如初见那般，那般疏远，那般淡漠，一身黑衣，可以与夜空融为一体，一切的变化，也许只是时间已经在他脸上留下了该有的痕迹。  
“你老了，西弗勒斯。”  
是的，你老了，我却仍然爱你。你背叛了我，我却依然选择原谅。我已经不再是黑魔王了。因为有你，我迟早要走下神坛，化为灰烬。  
“主人？”  
他听见斯内普这样回答他。  
“西弗勒斯，在这见到你真好，来跟我说说这五年你都为我做了什么吧。”

-Fin-


End file.
